a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to horizontal rod-type supports and in particular to movable garment racks.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,938, issued Feb. 14, 1967 and my U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,814, issued Nov. 25, 1975. Racks of that type are suitable for transporting garments of generally uniform length. However, since those racks have only a single hanger rod which is normally positioned at a height suitable for dresses or other long garments, the racks are inefficiently used when transporting suit jackets or other shorter garments. The same rack could carry twice as many suit jackets and the like if a second hanger rod were located intermediate the single hanger rod and the base. However, a rack with two stationary hanger rods could not effectively be used to transport long dresses and the like.